Cenarius's Children
' Cenarius's Children' are the grouping of races that were created by the Noble Titan Cenarius, and of whom continue to either appear the same way, or historically have been created from the union of Cenarius's Children. Cenarius's Children share most similarities with the Elves of whom they were created alongside, but the Magnataur are a drastically different in both appeance and size with their purpose being solely for war. Created during the Golden Age of the Earth the first amongst the creations was the Keepers of the Grove, and the Dryads of whom are the pureborn elements within the race. As the coruption spread throughout the Titans he would create the more battlehardened Magnataur of whom grew stronger and stronger, while the Keepers of the Children and the Dryads would procreate amongst themselves creating the Centaurs. Most were kept within the Fade but the Centaurs did depart into the world in small numbers and were followed by smaller numbers of Dryads, and Keepers of the Grove. The Centaurs would become a part of the Woses Empire, and would grow immensly strong during this time, until they were crushed during the Eternity War, and their population killed or scattered. Cenarius's Children Centaurs Main Article : Centaurs A Centaur is a magical creature whose head, torso and arms appear to be human and are joined to a horse's body, and they are a part of the overall species called Cenarius's Children. They are, however, their own species, and are not any kind of half-breed. Despite possessing 'human intelligence', centaurs are classified as Beasts by many commoners who meet them, and it is usually shocking when they speak and show their high intelligence. Like horses, centaurs can come in a variety of colours, ranging from deep black to white, and this color trait is shared in the Keepers of the Grove. The Centaurs are the children of the Titan Cenarius, and as their overall namesake goes they are amongst a larger group of races created by Cenarius in his image. Amongst the Centaur there is a distinct split in the race in the form of the Centaur, and the Keepers of the Grove. The Centaurs themselves are the normal version of a Centaur of which is the horse and human look, while the other section the Keepers of the Grove share a Stags lower body, and an elven upper body. What distinction occured that made this shift is unknown but a Keeper of the Grove is rarely birthed and when it is it usually always becomes a leader amongst the Centaur. Centaurs are known to be gifted in divining. Indeed, the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest regularly made vague allusions to seeing the future, as when the centaur Firenze told Aragorn Elessar that they were fated to meet again, and when he and Shellian spoke of the "intermission" of sorts, between the Gondor Civil War, and the Relief of Gondor. Keepers of the Grove Main Article : Keepers of the Grove Dryads Main Article : Dryads Magnataur Main Article : Magnataur Category:Races